


There's Magic in a Bard's Song

by deadboy4000



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, mr vore is a bad man, not a john/church fic, this is not sympathetic to john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadboy4000/pseuds/deadboy4000
Summary: The fate of the man who was the hunger was governed by a Bard’s song.(Nothing is posted yet, I just wanted to make a place for it... this part of the summary will be removed when something is posted)





	There's Magic in a Bard's Song

. .


End file.
